Sweetest Fallback
by SummerWrites
Summary: Rachel loves Finn but Will loves Rachel. Will helps her get over Finn. SHALL CONTAIN LEMONS.


**SWEETEST FALLBACK  
**Chapter 1

Rachel Berry had always been a mystery to him. Her black wavy hair, full lips and dark eyes caught the attention of Will Schue. She was just different among the other Glee girls, her determination is incomparable and for Mr. Schue, this is what makes Rachel Berry special.

"Mr. S?" Rachel's sweet voice interrupted his thoughts. "We need to get back to work. If we want to win Nationals, we have to step up. Who knows what Vocal Adrenaline is up to these days!" Rachel's all too familiar tone made Will Schue snapped back to reality.

"Rachel is right, guys." He agreed. "We need to come up with new ideas if we want to beat the crap out of our competitors. We all have waited for this, guys. And we won't waste this opportunity we all have worked hard for." Will looked into the eyes of each Glee kid to show sincerity but gazed a bit longer into Rachel's big, brown and beautiful eyes.

"We should do another original song!" Rachel stood up and faced her team mates. "As team captain, I really think we did a great job last regionals. So maybe, Finn and I could team up again and come up with a killer group song!" Rachel exclaimed just a tad too excited. Will could not help but feel a bit of jealousy upon hearing Rachel's interest in doing a duet with Finn again.

Will knew that Rachel really loved Finn and this made him want her more.

"That's what I had in mind too, Rachel. I will see you guys on Monday. Rachel, will you stay for a bit first and talk about that original song the team's gonna do for Nationals." Will whispered to Rachel when everyone was standing up and starting to walk towards the door. Rachel saw Finn's arm wrapped around Quinn's waist when they were walked towards the door.

"Rachel?" Will tried to divert Rachel's eyes away from Finn.

"Oh. Mr Schue. Yes. Err, about the Nationals.." she trailed off, as if trying to focus on one thing but still seemed something was bothering her.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Will slightly lifted Rachel's chin up so he can see her eyes. Those big eyes that always get into his very soul.

"It's nothing, Mr. Schue. I am okay. I should be." Rachel could not look into Will's eyes because she knew he would know she was lying.

"Do you love him?" he persisted. "You still do?"

"Who? Uh, no. W-what are you talking about Mr S?" she lied to him again even though her expression gave away her true emotions. She walked towards the piano, gathered music sheets with her fumbling hands.

"Rachel, you can always tell me. You know I'm always ready to help you out whenever you ask for it." Will touched her shoulder fighting the urge to run it down her smooth skin.

"We should be working for the Nationals. I am okay. No need to worry about me. I should get to work with the original song since I am one of the captains of the team and it seems like I am flying solo now." Rachel said as she put the sheets down. A tad bitterness in her voice. She sat on the chair and busied herself playing random keys on the piano.

"You're a very pretty girl, Rachel. You shouldn't feel insecure." Will sat beside her and played the piano when she stopped.

"Thank you. But sometimes, I just can't help but ask why..." she took a pen and started writing FINN across it. Will could not help but peek.

"Have you talked to him?" his voice was straining the hurt he felt upon seeing what Rachel was writing.

"He wouldn't. Quinn would not let us. I just know it." She said looking into Will's eyes longingly. "All my life, all I dreamed about was a guy to love me back and care so much for me." she was holding her tears back and Will stopped playing the piano, alarmed by the sadness he could feel for Rachel.

"I never thought he would go back to Quinn and completely ignore me. I know she's prettier and sexier than me but.." she paused and took Will's hand to her chest, "I know I love him more." Tears slowly fell down her cheeks.

Will gulped. He could feel her heartbeat, her sadness. If only this were one of the normal days he was fantasizing about her, he would take her face and kissed her. But today was different. There. His hand on the chest of the girl he loves. He could not bear it seeing her cry.

"Rachel, I don't know what to say. But I wish I could take away the pain." He tried brushing her tears away.

"I'm sorry Mr S. I should not be discussing this with you. But thanks. I just really needed someone to talk to and I am glad it was you. You always make me feel better." Rachel bowed down while wiping her tears off and forced a smile back on when she faced Mr. Schue again.

"So, Im working on a new song for the finals-" Rachel was in shock as Will lowered his lips to hers and kissed her gently at first.

"Mr. S-" Rachel pushed him back.

"God. Forgive me, Rachel. I did not mean to. Swear." Will stood up and started pacing thinking how stupid he was for doing that.

"Whaa-." Rachel tried to blurt while touching her lips but no words came out. Confusion spread across her face but she felt a tingling feeling down there.

"Rachel, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I just wanted to cheer you up." Will sat back on the chair and faced her once more. For the first time, he couldn't read what was going on inside her head. He watched her open mouth and quivering lips as she looked for the right words.

"Look Rach, I am really really sorry and—"

"K-kiss me again." She finally said it.


End file.
